Nights In White Satin
by DMLVT6963
Summary: Based off Movie. It's been a month since the Collins destruction that horrible night, but Barnabas is starting to warm up to the blackened beauty who has curesed him for the last two centuries. Fighting to stay true to his family virtue and Victoria, he finds pleasure in places he never thought could exist in death.


Her plump red lips were sharp as ice every time they touched mine. Her breath was painfully hot as it tingled against my cold flesh. Yet, I could not contain myself from hating every inch of her. Her body was as sinful as her blackened soul and beating heart, which I had once believed to be stone. I drove piercing words into her flesh with every chance I got. Unfortunately, she isn't just a strong independent woman who had everyone fooled believing she was an upstanding member to the town, nor was she just a business woman; she was a witch. A downright evil witch that happened to have her hooks in my soul. Ripping and tearing it further away from me with each life I took upon my curse. Feeding off hot vibrant blood the flowed through ones veins, I had a taste for it and I was eager to taste her. For she was what I desperately wanted. I needed her more then I had ever thought. I use to believe she was just a sinister carnation to the Devil himself, but I had recently come to realization that she was always right- we were one in the same.

"Maybe you should stay away from her." Carolyn snarled, looking at the erotic blonde creature who stood at the end of the dock. Her blonde waves flowing against the wind as she stared out to sea. Her hands placed confidently on her hips.

"That is exactly what I have been doing the last few weeks." It had only been a month since the horrible destruction towards my properties had occurred. I was still a bit sore from the catastrophe, and the rest of the Collins, well- they were angry beyond words, but thought twice about fooling with a witch… again.

"Well you standing there letting your eyes burn through her clothes isn't going to help." She said in a stoned tone. Carolyn was very odd, particularly how she spoke. I recall Elizabeth informing me about how she smoked grass. Peculiar thing to smoke. Whatever it was, had definitely effected her.

I looked at her with a sharp look, raising my eyebrow towards her, "I despise that." I snapped, looking back at Angelique, the devil beauty who was drawing my senses towards her.

"Sure you do." she mocked in a plain, dull voice. She lacked enthusiasm as she turned and walked away.

I was left standing alone in the shadows of the shade, where the sun could not touch me. My eyes wondered over her profile. Her ivory cream skin which was irrevocably soft, had me yearning. Her blue eyes were filled with darkness that made here stare so intense, you could feel the heat. Unfortunately, I could not let go of her. She had taken more then just my soul. Though I felt the love I had for Victoria grow with each passing moment I had spent with her, I was secretly and destructively in love with Angelique.

The music from Carolyn's record player vibrated through the walls, as she took over the sitting room. My head had a pounding with each note that played clamorously. I sat at my desk avoiding the urge to allow my head to fall upon the desk top. I was quietly sitting with my thoughts as I listened to the raw beat of the songs words over flow the room. "Oh, how I love you", rang through the halls and I almost had the tendency to get up and destroy the noisy object that she so much enjoyed irritating us all with.

My eyes immediately looked at the double doors that both swung open vigorously. A tall blonde stormed in, swaying her hips side to side as she walked dominantly towards me. Her arms came slowly back to her sides and I felt the heat rise within me. I darkened my glare that I held on her.

"Who let you in?" I demanded when she came to a halt suddenly in front of my desk. A desk that we had once fooled around on when I had been alive just about two centuries ago, or how she would describe it, "playing".

"Don't be so modest." She smiled at me, tilting her head to the side. She had healed since the last time I had seen her. The fractured cracks that had once been rooted upon her skin, had mended themselves, leaving her as beautiful as she always was.

"Get out." I demanded, standing up slowly. My shoulders were broadened as I held my familiar tone with her. Her smile faded and I felt a sudden moment where I froze in my place as she slowly moved around the desk. Her perfect long finger nails gently scrapped the top of the wooden desk. Her lips were pursed as she settled herself upon my desk in front of me. Lifting her long ivory leg upwards to cross over her knee, she pressed the palms of her hands against the desktop behind her, so she could lean back. Her eyes had darkened a bit as she stared at me. I was unsure what exactly it was that she wanted. All I know is that I had been to busy taking in the scenery of her perfectly tone physique. Her neck was bare, all the way down to her full cleavage leaving no means to imagine anything. I felt myself harden as I slowly ran my eyes downward, over her small waist and here perplexed wide hips. The heat ignited as she let her dress fall off her thigh, only to reveal more of her leg than I wanted to, including the vibrant cherry that laced around her petite foot. The shoes of today's generation were wildly different, as they were made to fit a woman's foot so provocatively making her ankles and calves look more appetizing then what they really were. It was as if it were an illusion to cloud the mans vision with the indulgence of sex.

"Barnabas, I think you should be a bit more attentive towards me." She hissed seductively at me pressing her foot against my hip. Uncrossing her leg, she slowly traced downward until she felt the warm bulge beneath my pants. I shuddered at the feeling as I watched her throw here head back slowly.

"Mmm." She moaned quite loudly as she arched her body upwards, making her breast more perky from the position I was in.

"You- are foolish." I began, but hesitantly stopped because I was caught up with the feeling she had me undertaking. The rough stroking upon myself was too much to really overcome as I closed my eyes from the eroticism that it manufactured within me.

I instantly opened my eyes as I heard another enticing moan come out of her dainty mouth. Looking down towards her legs, I saw the soft creamy skin between her legs, knowing how her thighs has once felt. I recalled rubbing my hands over her skin, wrapping around her thigh. It was worth every touch as I moved between her legs, only to slither myself up over her well carved and flawless body. Unlike myself, she had warmth naturally all throughout herself. Even her breath had been scrumptious, until I had taste her swirling tongue.

"Am I interrupting something?" The attraction had been broken, as I heard Elizabeth's voice in the background. She was standing in the doorway, with a relatively unpleased look in her eye. Closing the doors quietly, she kept her hands behind her back as she walked towards the middle of the room. Angelique hadn't turned around, but se had removed her foot from me.

"No, madam." I said rather elusively, taking my eyes off her only to glance at the beauty who sat cross-legged upon my desk.

"Angelique." Elizabeth said in a robust tone, causing Angelique to only roll her eyes before she turned around, "What an unpleasant surprise." Elizabeth stated coldly.

Within a sudden instant Angelique whipped her head around, only to shun Elizabeth with a deathly stare. Elizabeth took a step back as Angelique slid off the desk, slapping her heals hard onto the stone tile floor. She was a like an angry feline, about to pounce on her prey. Her eyes narrowed in on the target as she walked towards her with nothing but pure blackened power. I stood close behind, moving out from behind the desk, not taking my eye off Angelique. She was a possible danger to anyone who stood in her way.

"Why, Elizabeth, I forgot how much this isn't your house." A devious smile slid across her angelic face, as she challenged her, face to face.

"You're not welcome." Elizabeth regained her vocal, and held her ground as the intimidating witch stood in front of her.

"Oh, please. Like that's up to you." Angelique sighed wearily, "You need to remember where you stand. Who rebuilt this house for you after last months incident?" Angelique's voice was deep and threatening. I stepped towards them cautiously.

"We owe you nothing." Elizabeth slammed back at her.

"Don't cross me Elizabeth." I knew that harsh and husky voice, and I knew right there that Angelique was about to put roots down with her.

"We were talking." I interrupted, "Angelique and I are trying to come to an agreement. After all we both own the most influential and only canaries in the town." I put my hand up between them, only to move behind Angelique and placing my hands on both of her shoulders. I felt her shudder from the proximity.

"Barnabas, the Canary is owned by the family, and I do believe that I should have say so in this."

"Yes, Madam, you very well do, but Angelique is my past not just a rival in the town of Collinsport." I stood up for Angelique, "She is welcome." My word was final and Elizabeth realized it by my tone. She hesitated, but backed up only to turn and leave.

"Barnabas, I knew you cared." Angelique said, running her hand up my back. Every muscle tensed up as I fought to control myself. I wanted to succumb to her passionately but I knew it would become a mistake.

"Angelique, I cannot be with you in such a manner," I stated quite regrettably, "but I'll work with you on equal terms if you'll acquire it."

"That's not what I want to acquire."

"Well I've already told you that you wanted to posses not love me." I said dangerously, as I stared deep into her eyes.

"I'd prefer you to do the possessing." She simplified the matter as she reluctantly gave into me for the first time.

"I would if only you could change."

"I will, we will together." She practically beseeched me, "Won't you have me Barnabas?"

"I cannot, my dear." I softened my tone, as I was apologetic. I could see the hurt flush over her face, and I knew that things would never become calm between us. History was surely about to repeat itself.

* * *

**Please leave a review.**  
**Let me know what you think.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I will post the 2nd chapter if this does well. **

**DMLVT6963**


End file.
